Dragon Ball Z Infection
by MulIop
Summary: A zombie like alien lands on Earth, and began to hunt all Saiyans on the planet. Goku must fight them while facing off with an infection inside of him. As Goku begins to go insane, his friends and family are forced to face off with him.


_This is my first DBZ Fan fiction. Infection takes place a year after the defeat of Majin Buu. It's slightly AU. _

**_Dragon Ball Z_ : Infection **

Goku rubbed his throbbing eyes, suddenly waking at the sound of a high pitched scream. He looked beside him, were his wife, Chi-Chi usually slept. To his sudden surprise, Chi-Chi wasn't there. He turned around and looked all over his bedroom, not finding anyone. The scream came again. Goku felt for sure it was his beloved wife. He quickly ripped open his bedroom door, sprinting out through the house and out the backdoor were the screams seemed to be coming from. As he emerged onto his balcony, Goku looked down into his backyard to see his wife running from something. The bushes behind her began to shake. Goku quickly focused all of his energy into his left hand, then fired a ball of ki into the bush, watching it explode. A flaming creature with jet black, sleek looking skin ran out of the bushes, screaming.

It rushed for Chi-Chi one more time, while anger swelled inside Goku, and blue energy began to pulsate from his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted out as an epic blue blast of ki barreled into the creature, causing it to disintegrate. He quickly jumped off of the balcony and landed on his feet. "Chi-Chi? Are you okay?" His wife rushed into his arms fearfully. "Yes Goku...That thing jumped out of the bushes when I was gardening. I forgot to earlier today, so I had to do it tonight." Goku looked over his wife for injuries. Satisfied, he let her go.

"Where's Goten?" Goku asked calmly. "Upstairs. In his room. Goku...what if there's more then one of those things?" Goku suddenly looked up to the window of Goten's room. He shot up into the air, straight to Goten's window before prying it open with his bare hands. Goten quickly awoke. "Dad, what's going on?" Goku looked at his young son. "Nothing Goten." The doorbell suddenly rang. He ran downstairs while Goten shouted, "Then why did you come in my room through the window?" Goku answered his front door to an angry looking Vegeta, with a tired Bulma and Trunks behind him. Trunks immediately asked, "Is Goten awake?" Goku nodded, and Trunks dashed in and up the stairs to Goten's room.

But what surprised Goku most was the dead thing Vegeta was holding in his hand. Goku recognized it as the same thing he had just killed, minus the fire. "Bulma, can Kakarot and I talk alone for a second?" Bulma nodded, and walked off to find Chi-Chi. Vegeta threw the dead thing to the ground in disgust. "Do you know what that is, Kakarot?" Goku looked down towards the monster. "No, Vegeta, I don't..." Vegeta scoffed. "It's an alien. As a matter of fact, it is a rival alien race. Their name escapes me, but they are like what earthlings would call zombies."

Goku looked at the beast, and for the first time noticed it's fangs and claws. "Kakarot, if this thing bites you it will infect you. This is called a spawn. These things never travel alone. There were about forty at my home. They demolished our house." Goku thought to himself that this wouldn't be hard, as Vegeta and his family lived in a small dome. "These things have ki, just like us. Look out. They could knock you over just long enough to make you into a seed." Goku sighed. "Only one attacked Chi-Chi. How can they find us?" Vegeta ran a hand through his hair. "Well, i don't know that yet. But you might want to check on your son." Goku was confused. "Goten? He's upstairs." Vegeta shook his head. "Gohan." Suddenly Goku's heart began to beat faster. He walked straight past Vegeta and through his door.

"Look after Chi-Chi and Goten for me." Vegeta nodded silently, and threw the dead alien out the door, leaving it out in the yard while closing the door after Goku, who ran across his yard and, still in his pajamas, let out a blast of energy and shot up into the air, leaving his home behind him.

- - -

Goku landed on his feet outside of Gohan and his wife of three months Videl's house. He knew something was wrong as the black bushes around Gohan's house moved. Wait, there weren't bushes around Gohan's house. These things were the aliens Vegeta had warned about. Closing his eyes, time slowed for Goku. He concentrated as hard as possible, and a sudden blissful filling consumed his soul, and Goku opened his eyes. He looked at his arms, which had obviously gotten muscular. He smirked, and turned to face his opponents. He was a Super Sayian. He focused all of his ki into one hand, which lit up blue. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He cried out, firing the familiar blue blast straight into the group of monsters assaulting Gohan's property. A few were annihaleted, while a few others turned, and began to screech an ear splitting scream.

Goku was surprised as a few of the aliens cast a sudden aura around themselves, seeming to charge their energy before growing twice their original size, now eye level with the Sayian that was currently watching them. Their muscles, which had been almost nothing before, were now expanded to three or four times the size. The smaller ones continued to attack the house while the tall ones turned to Goku, and in a freakish burst of speed sprinted straight towards him. Goku strained as hard as he could, and fired two simultaneous kamehamehas right into the rushing soldiers. None of them died this time, just one or two of them fell over for an instant.

Goku was suddenly tackled by one, hitting the ground as the one on top of him shot for his neck. Suddenly, this one's head exploded, and Goku looked up to see his son Gohan with a white aura around him, holding one hand out, and smirking cockily. Goku jumped up, and closed his eyes as time slowed again. He groaned in agony this time, and a wave of energy exploded around him as his hair grew slightly shorter, and his muscle mass increased. As he opened his eyes, Goku felt a small amount of pain in his side, just as he always did when he went this far. Gohan walked to his father, and grabbed his shoulder. Goku smiled. Gohan nodded, and the father and son went back to back, both facing the oncoming monsters.

Goku rapidly fired blasts of energy, while Gohan kicked and punched if the aliens got to close. After a few minutes, all of the aliens were defeated. Or so they thought. As Goku turned around to greet his son, he heard another loud screech, and a muscular version of the things they had just fought off hit the ground. It was atleast two times more muscular the Goku, and about a foot taller. It rushed forward, howling. Gohan kicked right for it's face, while it deflected the blow and grab Gohan's leg before throwing him across the ground. It looked directly into Goku's eyes, then back to Gohan before yelling and rushing at Goku, who fired a quick, weaker then usual one handed kamehameha, knocking the monster to the ground. It jumped to it's feet and rushed again, and Goku rushed forward with his fist out, sending all of the energy he could muster into that hand, before punching the alien in the face, his hand tearing straight through and emerging out of the back of it's skull. It dropped to the ground, the same time Goku's hair fell back into it's regular black style.

He smirked, and suddenly felt a sharp pain, looking down to his arm. A small cut resided there. Goku shrugged it off, and walked towards his son.

- - -

_I cut the first chapter sort due to time, but I should update frequently._


End file.
